A bumper sticker is an adhesive label or sticker with a message. A bumper sticker is intended to be attached to a bumper of a vehicle and to be read by the occupants of other vehicles, although they are often attached to other objects. Bumper stickers may be entertaining or humorous, may provide support for a sports team or other organization, may promote or oppose a particular philosophical or political position, etc. However, bumper stickers contain a fixed message and are not configurable. Some vehicle license plate frames (e.g., frames for retaining license plates) may provide digital (e.g., light-emitting diode (LED)-based) scrolling text that may include personalized messages. However, such license plate frames only provide limited personalized scrolling text messages.